


Misplaced

by theultimatecrow



Category: Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy XV, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Yeah this aint good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatecrow/pseuds/theultimatecrow
Summary: I've committed a crime and I'm sorry this is my first post. Written for my pal DirtyDeku because I love you bitch





	Misplaced

Wailing in the Nebulawood wasn't an odd thing at all, but this time, it had an odd resonance in Ignis's ears. Struck the trees a different way, echoed with more grief. Usually the screams were of animals, but this was one more human, and it prompted the tactician to abandon his hunt for mushrooms and instead pursue the source of the cries.

  
Ignis was quite surprised to happen upon a boy, no older than ten years old, weeping and holding himself so tightly that he thought he just might tear himself apart. Or perhaps he was holding himself together? There was no blood to suggest any wounds, but such things were hard to judge from a distance, so the man cleared his throat in a polite manner and stepped away from the treeline and into the clearing with the intent of finding out the poor lad's story, but the child's arms caught him off guard.  
  
They were... inhuman, to put it in a simple term. Red and blue, covered with sort of a bony-looking shell that was shot through with softer looking bits that glowed a soft blue. Clawed fingers illuminated his weeping face as he grasped at the front of his own shirt and looked up at Ignis with a look that practically spewed flames despite the tears that swam in his eyes.   
  
_What a fierce lad_ , Ignis mused to himself before coming closer. He moved slowly, like approaching a stray cat, but despite his care the boy seemed to bristle and even went as far as stepping away.  
  
" _Who are you?_ "  
  
The question came out so cold and so hard that Neiro's words may as well have been sheets of ice, but Ignis was not a man to flinch away from hostility. A gloved hand was offered, to serve as the olive branch between these two that seemed to be at odds despite having never met each other.  
  
"Call me Ignis. Forgive me for intruding, but you sounded as if you were hurt."  
  
Cold eyes, a dusty blue, flicked down to the hand and glared at the limb for a moment. Then the boy's hostility wavered and melted away into more miserable sniffling, and he turned away and held himself even tighter out of grief.  
  
" 'm not hurt. I'm lost and scared, I can't find my phone or my dads or Baku-baku, this place doesn't even look like Japan and there are weird animals that keep trying to hurt me--" It all came rushing out in a babble of snot and tears and a child's misery, and when Ignis rested his hand upon the boy's shoulder, Neiro spun around in a quick movement and latched onto the tactician like he was a savior sent down from the heavens themselves to bring him home to what he'd known.  
  
Ignis could only hold onto the child as he wept, spilling out his name ("Neiro Monangelo", he noted how odd it was, but he said nothing of it) and tidbits about his fathers and quirks and Japan. Ignis knew not where Japan was located, but he supposed it couldn't be too far if a little boy had ended up here in Duscae all on his own, so he consoled the lad with gentle pats and let him weep it all out before reaching for one of those odd hands to lead him away from the Nebulawood altogether. It was no place for a child!  
  
Oh, the looks Ignis got from his awaiting trio were almost worth this new responsibility of an odd child to tend to. They were all so perplexed! But hushed explaining to the three of them while Neiro patted the Chocobos smoothed out their unhappiness over a child joining them, and it wasn't until that evening that they'd decided to question Neiro about his arms.  
  
Seated before the fire, he seemed much more cheerful now that he was no longer left to fend for himself, and he even smiled as he was asked about his quirk. "Don't you guys know my dad? He's been _everywhere_ ," Neiro said before lifting his arms. Throbbing a soft blue in the light, he was suddenly illuminated by two ghostly hands that hovered above his shoulders, glowing the same colors as his arms. Their fingers moved when his did, much to the shock of his newfound companions, and he seemed to enjoy their startled sounds. Noctis had even dropped his drink! Neiro found that endlessly amusing, and he giggled for a moment before carrying on. "My quirk's the same as his! Except, well... He only has one arm. And his is way stronger!"  
  
A gesture dismissed the ghostly limbs, and the boy threw his arms around himself in a great big hug and laughed, as his four pal looked as if they'd seen a ghost.   
  
"You guys don't have quirks? Maybe they don't happen here."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Neiro is technically an OC but he's really just. A lovechild my friend and I made for Nero/Neito. I'll probably add another chapter when I feel less like a dunce lmao


End file.
